The Unknown Side
by KittyKat27
Summary: This is the sequel to He Came Back since so many people wanted it. Comments are definatly appreciated, let me know.


Title: The Unknown Side - Sequel to " He Came Back"  
  
Characters: Anakin and Padme Skywalker; Ben Kneobi  
  
Summary: Padme and Ben talk with Anakin about what happened to him before he showed up that night  
  
Disclaimer: I doubt George Lucas would consider my ideas in the first place  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, I didnt think anyone liked the first one that much. I dont know if I can/will continue after this  
it depends.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unknown Side  
  
  
Sunlight glistened through the lace curtains, forming on the bedroom floor and soon on her face. Padme's  
eyes fluttered open, squinting in the rays. In the bed, she was alone, her arm was extended to where she thought her husband  
was the night before, no, she knew. Anakin showed the night before, Padme fell asleep in his arms, feeling so secure he was  
home. He had tried to tell her why he was home, but she didnt let him. Badly, she had wanted to know, but he was so weak that  
it couldnt have been told. If there was something going on between him and the Dark Forces, Ben had to know, but Padme had  
to protect her husband.  
Slipping her robe on, Padme walked downstairs to the kitchen. She couldnt contain herself after hearing   
voices inside. One deep breath, placing her heand below her chest, Padme entered. Ben had been bandaging a wound on his  
forearm, both looked up at her. In an instant, Anakin had his arms around her, secured in his embrace, both in tears.  
" I cant believe it!" she cried, gripping at his cloak.  
" Neither can I" Ben commented, " for all you know, Padme, he could have been prepared to kill  
you". Anakin turned his neck, " please, I would have killed you first". It did frighten Padme to hear that, though he was  
entirely joking, " where have you been? What happened? Why are you here?" she had moved away, too anxious for words to come  
in order. He smircked, " so now you want to know?". His teasomg didnt get by her pleading eyes, " alright, I didnt tell   
Ben yet, you may want to sit down".  
Padme sat next to Ben, Anakin across from them, she studied his wounds. The banadaged one on his arm,  
a long scrape over his right eye, a bruised jawline, and a deep cut near his neck. He seemed calm, and ashamed of what he   
was about to say, explaining the past three months of his life, those he would never forget. There werent going to be any  
interruptions.  
" First, I have to admit, I was on the Dark Side, that hell hole for three months. Somehow, Count  
Dooku tricked me far enough into trapping me. You all thought I was the Counts new padawin, killing every innocent person  
in path. But, I was actually in a prisoner cell, chained to a stone wall, so sure that I would soon end up like the skeltons  
to either side of me, or beaten to death, which seemed more like a possiblity" he paused,taking a breath, " I managed to   
escape during an excecution rally when some random person had to go, obviously, I made it back here".  
Both watched with amazement at his story, " I dont understand, you and Ben, it's like your simease brothers" Padme  
looked at Ben, " how could you not have sensed the truth?". Anakin and Ben exchanged looks, " which is exactly what we   
were talking about a moment ago. Annie may have lost some energy in being force stricken, between the pain and weak conditons  
it's possible. Because of that, neither of us could make any mental contact" he looked directly at Anakin, " they surely  
know that you escaped, this is probably the first place they'll look, then again, you are well known to never do the  
obvious".  
Anakin shook his head, " remember Elan Sleazebaggno? He was in the bar the night we went after the bounty hunter?"  
Ben nodded, " he was there, before I was he had escaped and they did not bother going after him, they killed his family  
his girlfriend and a young baby boy". He faced his wife, " I wont let anyone hurt you".  
" I'm not afraid" Padme strongly commented. A faint smile formed across Anakin's lips, " that's a   
relief you can be a handful on your own" he joked. Ben found a bad time to speak, " let alone a baby of your own". Anakin  
mocked an eyebrow, Padme only yelled, " BEN!".  
He looked between them, " does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Padme placed her hand in the same place,  
Anakin watched this action. " I'm pregnant Anakin" she dared to admit, " I found out less then a week after you...   
disappeared". Ben watched, " you should have seen her, she was thrilled, even if she was alone".  
" She had you" Anakin said, almost forgetting her presence, " you're not happy about it any longer?".  
Padme shrugged, " no offense, but, the idea of my child being killed doesnt bring excitment to being a parent". Anakin  
rested each hand on one of Padme's arms, bringing their faces closer together.  
" If they arent going to hurt you, no one is going to touch our child".  
  
  
  
  
To be continued?...you tell me! :) 


End file.
